The Divide
by MidnightRanger
Summary: Dragons are dissapearing. After an odd attack on Berk by an even odder dragon, Hiccup decides to lead a search party into the nearby island called Shimmermist, an unexplored territory that holds more than the secret of where the dragons are going. (Toothless/OC, Eret/OC - sort of - Hiccstrid all the way)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Updates on Fridays when finished, Sundays possibly. No reviews, no updates. I won't poor myself into something to have it basically ignored.**

**This story will be one of the more serious ones around here, meaning mature language and possibly themes. I may edit those out.**

* * *

It started with stories.

Mostly stories floated by Eret.

Hiccup generally ignored the stories, he had more important things than odd noises in the night. Being chief was hard, but not as hard as his father made it seem. The dragons curbed more problems than they caused but still, a hard day was what had Hiccup in the mead hall that night. And he had happened upon a night of seemingly tall tales.

"...'m tellin you, large than Cloud Jumper! Never seen anythin' like it!"

One of the men seated at the long bar waved a hand at Eret, who was seated two bar stools down from him with a genuinely concerned expression. He lowered his hands as the men around him chortled at his fairy tale, looking like a six year old among these burly men.

His face puffed for a moment and he grumbled. "It's real, I'm telling you! Out in Shimmermist Grove, saw it on patrol! Just cus you haven't seen it doesn' mean it ain't real."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow as a maid brought him a tankard of red grape silt. He wouldn't say anything, he would keep to himself. He was curious, but not looking to get into another debate. He had already had three, two with Astrid. She was getting ornery lately and she wasn't telling him why, saying he already knew. Hiccup shook his head and took a sip of his drink, he would never understand women.

"White as snow but eyes like the breath of a Bewilderbeast," Hiccup didn't miss the way Eret flinched at his words.

The King was still a tender spot, even all these months later. How many had it been? Seven? That felt right, Hiccup hadn't kept up, hadn't had the chance. Astrid wasn't the only one ornery, Toothless seemed agitated which meant more time in the sky. No time for rest, but it still made Hiccup smile.

He never thought he would be chief, at least, not a good one. But everyone praised him. He was doing good. It made him happy. With his mother around, things felt more complete. Not whole, just partial. As he took another slow sip, Eret caught his attention.

"Looked like Toothless but bigger!"

Now, why did that put a bad taste in Hiccups mouth? Before he could speak up, finally, one of the men taunted Eret and he finally looked furious. He slid from his stool and stomped towards the door, casting an anvry glance at Hiccup as he passed.

"Boy ain't right," One of the barkeeps muttered.

Agreements rang through the air before being replaced by idle cbatter. All the while, Hiccup stared into his tankard, running a slow finger around the edge of the metal container. Maybe he should have spoke up, talked to Eret...he shook his head and finished his drink, slipping out of the mead hall without anyone the wiser.

Eret was waiting for him, standing in front of the door to his house with an agitated expression. He met Hiccup at the foot of the stairs, staring at him down the length of his nose.

"You didn't say anything," was all he said.

He brushed past Hiccup after that, making Hiccup feel some what guilty. Why, he didn't understand, but he did.

That was the first night one of the dragons dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a redo of Ch.2, in case anyone was curious.**_

* * *

"Mom," Hiccup called out, left hand running along the wall as he trailed down the spiral stair case.

He flinched when he saw the floor in front of him light up with dragon fire then heard his mother chuckle when the dragon hiccuped.

He was glad that his mother had talked him into having a private space for handicapped dragons carved into the side of the island. It was connected to their home by a small series of tunnels and stairways, accessed from the outside by a large, round opening. The floor was charred rocks but cool beneath their feet, though the dragons sometimes let loose their fire for a warm place to sit or sleep. There was a larger boulder in the center of the room and Hiccup's mother sat on it now, lying back on a juvenile Skrill with a shredded wing, a result from it getting caught in the fishing nets off the docks; it had flailed in an attempt to get free and panic made it stupid.

His mother looked up, her hand slowly stroking the crinkly scales on the back of the Skrill's left leg absentmindedly. "Hello, Hiccup," she smiled.

He smiled back, but it was a tired smile and he just wanted to sleep, but his mind had been on the dragon disappearances for days; it'd been a week since the first disappearance and he hadn't slept well, Toothless being just as restless. Hiccup stumbled back as three baby Nadders knocked into him, nipping at each other tails. He scowled gently and shook his head, approaching the stone and tapping his fingers on the edge of it.

"I was thinking about the disappearances," he started.

She paused her stroking of the Skrill and he snorted, resting his head but keeping his eyes on Hiccup, as though he were listening. "What is it, dear," Valka leaned forward.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Do you think it could be a dragon?"

Valka raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"I _mean_, could a dragon be...I don't know, controlling the others and getting them to follow it?"

"Why would you think this," she cocked her head.

Hiccup swallowed. "The night the first dragon disappeared, Eret was talking about a strange dragon he had never seen before. The description fits no type in the books...its likely a new dragon. And whose to say it doesn't have the ability to manipulate the dragons?"

Valka watched her son for a moment then leaned back, looking down at her lap with a furrowed brow. "I would need to hear from Eret himself on his encounter with it."

Hiccup nodded and rasped his knuckles on the stone. "Wanna go hear from him now?"

Valka thought about it for a moment. "I suppose, so long as it isn't too late for him."

Hiccup shrugged. "Sun down wasn't that long ago, he should be fine. He's upset over Skullcrusher though..."

Valka quirked her lips in the corner, sliding down from the rock, her bare feet making a soft _pat _on the floor. "Did you upset him, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed as they climbed the stairs. "He was talking about the dragon in the hall the other night and I didn't stick up for him when the others teased him. He's a little upset."

Valka snorted as she tied the strings of her boots around her ankles; Toothless lifted his head and cocked it, watching them open the door. When he went to stand from his bed, Hiccup raised a hand and the Night Fury mirrored Valka, snorting.

"Bud, just stay here please," Hiccup held the door open for his mother. "We're just gonna go over to Eret's for a minute."

Toothless snorted again and curled up on his bed. Hiccup nodded and shut the door behind himself. The air outside was stale and tense, not a breeze to be found. It had been that way for a week, the slowly receding population of dragons was turning Berk into a rather sad place. Sure, there were still those joyous and everyone carried about as usual, but there was still that under current of sadness at beloved companions disappearing in the dead of night.

As they approached Eret's small hut, Hiccup felt anxiety swelling inside of him. His mother knocked, holding her her hood up over her face. The door creaked open and Eret loomed in the doorway, his silhouette making him seem more intimidating, along with the fire behind him.

"What do you need," he was looking at Hiccup, eyes slightly narrowed.

Valka waved a hand, her face hard and concerned. "We are here to speak of your encounter with the mysterious dragon?"

Coherence made his face twist in pain but he hardened again and stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter. They did slowly, shrugging off their coats and draping them over their arms. Eret shut the door, plunking down in a chair by the cooking pit, Valka and Hiccup doing the same.

"What'd you wanna hear," Eret barked, but his eyes were calm on Valka.

Valka leaned towards him. "Can you describe this dragon to me?"

Eret seemed unconvinced of their genuine curiosity, believing it to be another bout of teasing. "Well, it was large - bigger than Cloudjunper - an' white as snow. It was aggressive, nearly tore my boat 'n two when it noticed us."

Valka pursed her lips a little. "Was there anything else?"

Eret shook his head. "No - why do you want to know?"

Valka clasped her hands and tilted her head. "Hiccup thinks it coul' be what is making the dragons disappear."

Eret steeled. "How could a dragon do that?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Hiccup finally piped in, looking over at his mother. "Ever seen one like it?"

Valka shook her head, rubbing her chin with her eyes clouded in thought. "I've never seen one that matches the description...it could be a new species."

"I have no doubt 'n it," Eret leaned back in his chair. "But what kind?"

"Only one way to find out," Eret and Valka looked to Hiccup. "We _find _i


	3. Chapter 3

_**First, I'll make this short...ish. I don't want to come off as rude, but I am not a noob. I appreciate the reviews and do realize these last two chapters were lacking in the description department and that is because they are neccessary chapters, ones I wrote with grit teeth (hence my mention of an edit, to which reviews and re reads from older readers will not be neccesary(?)). If I could just dive into the main part of the story (the part I actually enjoyed writing), I would have but alas, you must first make introductions.**_

* * *

The plan is simple, but its keeping Hiccup awake.

He sighs and closes his eyes, pulling his right hand from behind his head to rub at his eyes. With another, particularly long sigh, Hiccup rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Another gone, Hiccup feared for his people.

Toothless hummed in his sleep, rolling onto his back on his 'nest', tail flopping to the ground. It made Hiccup smile, made him frown. He knew he was aggravating Toothless, with the over abundance of attention, but he wouldn't let his dragon go. Not without a fight. Though, what he would be fighting was still an uncertain point.

Toothles stirred, leathery lips smacking as he curled back into a ball.

What Eret had described concerned Hiccup because it oddly enough sounded like a Night Fury. But the color, the proportions, they were all off. It was far too large, then again, the only experience anyone had with a Night Fury was Toothless and according to Valka, he was still in his adolescence.

"Wait a minute," Hiccup muttered, sitting up; Toothless popped open an eye. "Mom...mom has to have had experience with another Night Fury," he looked over at the door, Toothless having already been staring at the door. "I mean, how else would she know about everything she's showed me about you."

Toothless snorted and slid from his perch, approaching the door with cautious eyes. He scratched at the door for a moment then look back at Hiccup, waddling over. Hiccup chuckled, face full of dragon snout and then nodded solemnly. He stood and followed Toothless to the door, not about to let him go outside alone; the sly glare Toothless sent him as they passed over the threshold spoke volumes.

All very much annoyed.

"Look Bud, I don't want you getting taken. Can we come to an agreement?"

That was a shrug if he ever saw one, but Hiccup didn't say anything. He kept several paces behind Toothless, looking to the sky as they traveled through the village seemingly aimless in destination. The sky was streaked in violet and white hues, stars swirled in random patterns; Hiccup couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful.

He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder as he heard a door snap shut. He caught a glimpse of one of the children pulling their Gronckle into their home before a wide eyed mother slammed the door shut; was that Miss Hazbe?

Hiccup sighed then noticed something: Toothless was gone.

His heart fluttered and he whipped his head side to side, trying to find his dragon. Where had he gone?

"Toothless?"

He started forward, following the streak in the dirt where Toothless had let his tail drag. He curbed around the forge, letting his fingers trail across burnt wood.

"Toothless," his voice was taking on a slight panic.

Where had he gone? He couldn't have just disappeared, right? He was just in front of him, Hiccup had only looked away for a second. Just a few seconds. He wondered, briefly, if he was the first on the island to have his dragon disappear in front of his face.

"My...luck..."

He breathed a small sigh of relief as he came around the edge of one of the houses, seeing Toothless lying next to Snotlout at the cliff's edge. He approached slowly, plopping down in the sparse grass beside his friend.

"Why won' he come back, Hiccup?"

The new Chief had never seen the usually gruff boy so sad. Toothless looked over at Hiccup, even he looked sad. Hiccup sighed and ran a hand over the dry grass, looking out over the ocean; there was a storm brewing in the distance, lightning rolling between the clouds.

"I'm trying to figure it out," Hiccup sighed. "I think it's another dragon calling to them or something. Eret, Astrid and Mom are coming with me to -"

Toothless wheezed.

Snotlout and Hiccup looked over at the dragon, watched him swiveling his head around, pupils narrowed in distaste. His lips twitched over his teeth. He rose to his feet, tail curling against the backs of Snotlout and Hiccups ankles. His forehead and spine hummed softly, the color beginning to light in cerulean.

"What's that," Snotlout muttered, pointing down.

Hiccups brow furrowed, looking down at the roiling waves. There was a soft, violet hue under the water and Toothless glared down at it.

"Get back," Hiccup hissed, scrambling back with his hand on Snotlouts arm.

Toothless let out a truly venom-laced roar, jumping back and shielding the two boys as the ocean erupted. War horns erupted around them, Hiccup could hear the concerned hum of villagers. But he couldn't look away from the water-soaked beast rising in front of them.

It turned turquoise eyes on them, steam rising from its snout. It's wings beat at the air, sending water down over them. Hiccup was briefly reminded of his first encounter with his mother, but this dragon was indeed larger than Cloudjunper, though not by much. It's wings shone white, humming as it swept over them, jaws open for a violet mist to pour out over Berk.

Toothless growled but his pupils remained slits, loping after the dragon as it continued to pour its strange mist over the village. Hiccup and Snotlout followed behind Toothless, watching several dragons rising from clawed open doors. Gobber hobbled out of his home, watching with sad eyes as Grump rose to the sky.

But the dragons weren't following behind the pale giant, they were flying in the opposite direction...towards Shimmermist.

Hiccup finally caught up with Toothless, eyes creased in desperation as he watched Toothless start to rise. He leap forward, finger curling tight around Toothless' neck, digging his nails under loose scales, to draw pain, draw Toothless' attention back down from whatever world he was going into at the touch of that damnable mist. As it licked at his ankles, Hiccup tensed, muscles drawing so tight it felt like he was being bit by hundreds of dragons. It stung and burned and ached and...everything. He wondered what the mist was doing to the dragons; he was pretty sure they didn't feel this. And that hulking white beast hovering above them was still pouring the mist from between jagged ivory teeth.

Its eyes swept over the rooftops, head swaying from side to side slowly. Villagers watched, some women holding onto their children, as if afraid the dragon would take their children. A nadder was ramming its head into the bottom of a door, sending splinters out onto the ground; the look in the white dragons eyes was of nothing but approval and that was scary.

The air rolled as the dragons chest rumbled in what had to be laughter. It's head swayed, amused, and it finally clamped its jaws shut with a thunderous snap, the mist flowing from its mouth fading. It let out a fierce roar, causing Toothless to try and fly again but Hiccup held fast, eyes focused on the opposing dragon. Its eyes shone like a saber cats, glimmering until it seemed to...chortle and beat at the air. It straightened its wings, gliding over their heads dangerously close, close enough to clip the arch on one of the houses.

Toothless growled and rolled, pressing Hiccup into the dirt and successfully getting him to let go of his best bud. The Night Fury raced after the white dragon. It took Hiccup a moment but then he scrambled to his feet, chasing after Toothless. Dirt stirred beneath extended claws and his spine and tail had that glow to it. As they reached the edge of the island, Toothless skid to a stop, so as to not go tumbling into the jagged ocean. He shook his head a few times, pupils dilating until he was back and Hiccup was ok but the village was a mess of splintered wood and sorrow.

But the ocean was calm, the sky was clear and the dragons were gone.

* * *

"White?"

Hiccup nodded, pacing across the smooth stone of his mothers sanctuary, a Storm Cutter slithering in through the curved cliff opening several feet from them. It nudged Hiccup with its snout as it passed, settling in a corner to clean itself.

"I've never seen anything like it before."

Valka shook her head slowly, brow furrowed as she thought, hard. "Do you know where it went?"

"My guess is Shimmermist, that was where Eret saw it before and that was where the dragons it took started flying."

Valka stood, fists clenched at her sides; Toothless looked up from his place beside the small pile of baby Gronkles that were rolling around eachother, eyes wide in curiosity.

"We go in the morning," Valka ordered.

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Not happy with the ending but I lost the original. And please ignore spelling mistakes for the moment, when typing on a phone, spell check refuses to work. Sometimes. This is one of those times.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys, I don't even know how to begin to apologize, really. _

_Since my last update, stuff has happened and I'm experiencing a couple of plotholes that are actually hard to patch and weave into what I have here. Plus, its very hard to write large chapters on my phone because its an older model of the Androids and I basically have to write scenes backwards (final scene - line break, scene leading to final scen - line break, etc)_

_But I'm cominf back soon, I promise. Until then, all I can ask is that you check your alerts regularly for any sign of me._


End file.
